Who Am I?
by bluel0v3
Summary: Logan is the school nerd and gets bullied by the football quarterback, but when Carlos comes in, can he save the day? One-shot


**Hey guys, I have another one for ya! This one was actually my short story for my Language Arts class, except instead of Carlos Garcia, I had Carlee Garcia. Funny huh? Well, I hope you enjoy and reviews would be very much appreciated. Also, this is my first one-shot, tell me what ya think! **

* * *

The doors crash open and high school students come pouring out. Bigger kids trample the smaller, stampeding down the long path towards the monstrous gas guzzling vehicles known as school buses. The only person not rushing to get home to have a spring break party was Logan Mitchell, a senior at Minnesota High who was known as the school nerd. The sun was shining down around him, making him look as if he was doused in glitter. His short-sleeved shirt just barely covered his bruises from the previous days, which were ringed around his upper left arm. His washed out skinny jeans protected various cuts and several more bruises from sight. His baseball cap was the guardian to a patch of hair that was torn out of his head. His barely visible muscles ached as he made his way to the bus. Once they started to come into sight, he picked up the pace before it was too late.

Logan dreaded high school. He tried blending in with the popular crowd, but was quickly kicked out. He tried out for the football team, but never got in. His choices were limited on who he was going to be, so he settled for a friendless "nobody". He hid in the shadows, away from any kind of drama. He focused on his school work and grades, rather than going out to parties. He tried to blend in with the crowd, since he certainly did not want to attract any attention. Even though he does all this to stay out of trouble, he is the number one target in his school.

There were only a few more people left to get on the bus. Logan quickly stepped on and continued straight to his seat; second row from the front. The only thing Logan dreaded more than high school was the bus ride home.

It seemed as if the bus was the one place Logan could never escape from the horror. In school, there were many places for him to hide in, but a bus was limited to only seats. Sadly, Logan also had to share a bus with Jason Rio, the football team's head quarterback. Jason despised Logan. The main reason why Logan didn't get on the football team was because Jason refused and said that Logan was too scrawny and weak. Jason was also the main cause of Logan's relentless pain.

Logan started to bite his fingernails as the last couple kids came pounding onto the bus. Every day the last three to four people to get on the bus was Jason and his "gang". Jason finished climbing the stairs long after his head came into sight. He trampled down the aisle and was halfway to his seat in the far back, when he stopped in his tracks. He motioned for his gang to go on without him as he stood back. His body turned around and he lurked down the aisle towards Logan's seat. Logan knew what was coming and curled up into a ball and huddled into the seat's corner. Once Jason reached Logan's seat, he slumped down next to him. Logan knew just what was going to happen and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hey Logie, long time no see" Jason cooed, making Logan cringe.

"Leave me alone, Jason. I don't want to play these dumb games." Logan tried, but knew that his weak voice was neither powerful, nor convincing.

"Aw, c'mon Logan!" Jason exclaimed, moving impossibly closer to Logan.

"No Jason, go away!" Logan pried, this time shoving Jason off the seat. The moving bus pulled him down the aisle a little. Jason's face turned a shade of burning red. He shot up and sped back towards Logan. He reached out and snatched Logan by the rim of his shirt. He pulled up so Logan was kneeling up on the seat. "Let me go!" Logan yelled, but came out mostly muffled. He struggled to get out of Jason's grasp. The more Logan tried, the harder Jason's grip became.

"You never do that to me Logan! I always get what I want and even if we were the two last people on earth, a puny shrimp like you would still never tell me otherwise!" Jason bellowed. The bus continued to move, as if it was just another ride home.

As time went on, Jason got angrier and more violent. Punches were thrown and hit Logan straight in the gut. He doubled-over in pain, but managed a slight kick into Jason's shin. The kick didn't even affect Jason's leg. More punches and kicks were thrown, and by this time, everyone on the bus was chanting Jason on. Finally the bus stopped at the first stop and it was luckily Jason's. He tossed Logan down, stomped off the bus, and stormed into his house.

By this time, Logan's nose was gushing blood, he had a right black eye, and a broken pinkie finger. He gathered up his spilled back pack and curled back into his familiar ball in the corner of the seat and broke down into silent sobs.

What felt like hours later, Logan heard footsteps towards him. The edge of the seat sagged a bit, indicating someone sat down next to him. Warm hands touched his shoulder and carefully rubbed his back. Logan slowly and cautiously lifted his head and peered at the figure. There, sitting next to him, comforting him was Carlos Garcia. He was known as Jason's recent ex-boyfriend. Once he broke up with Jason, he got cast out of the popular crowd and started to do not so good in school. He started to have more troubles, and each marking period his grades dropped lower and lower. He truly was a beautiful guy. His usually helmet-clad raven hair was actually arranged nicely on his head. His olive skin glistened from the sunlight. His brown eyes locked on him intently and they seemed to show deep care and compassion for the bundle of injured limbs on the seat. They sat in silence until the bus came to a stop near Logan's house and he started to get up.

"Hey, do you need any help? Jason really turned you into a living rag doll. I have a tutor in this area anyway, so I'm glad to help." He asked with a soothing voice. Logan has never come to a time when he has gotten the chance to talk to Carlos. He seemed like the opposite than Logan, why would they get along? Then again, why is he even helping him?

"No, I'll be fine, trust me. I'm used to it." Logan insisted. He got up and almost instantaneously collapsed back onto the leather cushion.

"That's it, c'mon," He said, latching onto his arm and slinging it around his shoulder. Logan told him where to go and he guided Logan to his house. "Logan, you're my tutor?"

"Yeah, I guess I should have told you sooner…" Logan said, with an apologetic tone. They made their way into Logan's house and got up to his room. Every square inch was covered either by movie posters, video game pamphlets, or math equations. His plaid covers were perfectly made to shape his bed and his matching pillows were placed very neatly. Carlos gently settled Logan on his bed and placed his pack on the floor to the left of him. Suddenly, the urge to study was eased.

"You know, you shouldn't let Jason push you around like that." Carlos pressed, breaking the silence.

"I know...," was all Logan could manage, "It's just, tough, y'know?"

"Yeah" Carlos muttered. 'BEEP BEEP,' it was a text. "Sorry about that" Carlos apologized. He whipped out his phone and studied the small screen. The text read: 'WHERE ARE YOU? – J'. 'WITH MY TUTOR,' he wrote back, sighing.

"What is it?" Logan wondered aloud.

"Oh, nothing, Jason won't stop texting me since the break-up. He has to get it through his head that I don't like him anymore." Carlos replied, calmly.

"Ok, if it's not a problem, I think we should start the lesson." Logan said, trying to ease the tension.

"Good idea." Carlos agreed. They pulled out their books and positioned them on the floor. After about 15 minutes, they decided to take a break.

Logan's mind was racing with thoughts about Carlos. Why did he help him? Why is he being so nice? Why would a very attractive boy like him, do something for an outcast like Logan? Logan was just his tutor. He couldn't take it anymore. "Why did you help me today?" Logan blurted out without thinking.

"Well, I couldn't stand Jason doing that to someone I like." Carlos said, in a low quite voice. He played with the hem of his shirt as his face turned a light shade of pink.

"Someone you what?" Logan asked astonished.

"I like." Carlos replied, this time gaining some confidence in his statement.

"How does someone like you, like a dumb nerd like me?" Logan replied, this time he got a somewhat deeper blush than Carlos.

"I've always liked you. I saw how you could cope with your problems so well. You didn't seem too troubled by the way you were constantly treated by Jason. You don't like the drama of high school, which I greatly admire. Jason was a huge drama queen and he didn't treat his 'love' with any respect. He used me to get to my friends. It seemed as if you would be the exact opposite. I looked up to you and soon after that, I realized I had fallen in love with you. I know, I sound really cliché and I know you would never like the boy who fell into the trap of dating the quarterback to be popular. Who would? Oh and you are no dumb nerd, you are who you are, and that's what makes you unique." Carlos poured out his heart right there in Logan's lap. He stared down at him in disbelief. It felt like a dream. The conversation, Carlos being there, him saying he loved Logan. It all didn't make sense. Logan always liked him, ever since he was a little boy when they were best friends. He saw Carlos and could never take his eyes off him. He just never got the chance to talk to him. Now, his dreams were coming true. The moment was too much. The compassion was so heavy in the air that Logan gave in. He leaned down and completed him with a kiss.

"How could I not love you?" That was all Logan had to say. An ear to ear grin spread upon each other's face as Logan quickly kissed him again. "You know, you don't need to be someone you aren't to try to fit in. There is always going to be someone out there who will love you just the way you are, like how I fell hard for you." Logan told Carlos, while tears swelled in Logan's eyes.

"And thank you, for showing me that." Carlos replied with the grin still plastered on his lips. For Logan, maybe it won't be so bad after all. Finally, someone accepts him for who he really is.

* * *

**Well, that's about it for this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! 3**


End file.
